Pillcenary/IvanRider
|organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Lambrelli Labs |health=5 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Pillcenary may look a little like a Robotic Pill Bug-Backed Avatar Droid ("Pilltar,") but he is no avatar droid. The Pill Bug-Backed Mercenary was invented by Stephanie Tannuli with aid from SCALLOP director Lex Philippine, so that a representative of her father Ron Barrin and husband Jonathan Tannuli could fight to save Dephinapolis in spite Ron being under strict Kirby Act probation terms not to operate a Pilltar. Being pseudo-sentient and modeled in personality after Jonathan, Stephanie believed her creation would be the ultimate eventual replacement for Pilltar. However, Pillcenary soon realized that applying the Kirby Act, designed originally to forbid new kinds of Phexos from being created, to Lambrelli Labs' technological breakthroughs was a considerable overreach of the law. The only way to reform the law, he believed, was to destroy Stephanie's hopes of him being an easy replacement for Pilltar. This would help argue that the law (or its misapplication) was wrong, thus allowing the Barrin family to resume Pilltar activities. Rather than rebel completely against his creator, Pillcenary elected to join the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers and stay behind on Phaelon along with Slip-Sadie. He made his case, and Stephanie agreed to it. He and Sadie proved very useful to Bolte Chipotle, who suddenly had a lot more free time to run his farm. When the Percolation made an Earth-12131 copy of Pillcenary, it was right after the Second Battle for Dephinapolis when Pillcenary made his choice to stay on Phaelon. In Earth-12131, the clone of Pillcenary is happy there is no Kirby Act. However, he remains with the PhVP, occasionally also aiding the Guardians of the Galaxy whom the PhVP relate to most. He visits the clone of Stephanie whenever he gets the chance. }} |effects= |name2=Net Neutralizing |stamina2=5% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=1-3 |hitcrit2=50%/11% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Imma Firin' Mah Plasma Dots |stamina3=20% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=60%/30% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Heal, Laddie! |stamina4=10% |target4=All Allies |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=n/a |hitcrit4=n/a |type4= |effects4= Restores 70% of health and stamina, removing most debuffs. }} Trivia * Pillcenary was built by Stephanie with the realization that he most likely would not want to stick around on Earth, and also named with the thought in mind that the PhVP were, to the best of her understanding, operating as mercenaries. She figured it a wise prediction that Pillcenary might wish to join them. Which became a self-fulfilling prophecy. * The single largest difference between Pillcenary and Pilltar, other than in face, is in cyber-intelligence. Pillcenary has an AI-encoded personality, on par with Chappie. Pilltar merely assumes the personality of his remote pilot, otherwise being only smart enough to perform basic functions - such as recording data to his black box and attempting to retain contact with instructional signals. * Pillcenary was built specifically so he would not inherit the suicidal tendencies within Stephanie's own personality, which transferred to Strawcenary when Stephanie modeled Strawcenary after herself. * Both Strawcenary and Pillcenary were made purely to exploit a legal loophole. The only way to get Stephanie out of the mental hospital and avoid further jail time was if she didn't pilot a Strawberry Pilltar unit the traditional way again for the next five years. That being said, Strawberry was needed for the Second Battle of Dephinapolis. Pillcenary ensured that Stephanie's similarly-restrained husband Jonathan and father Ron were not put in any danger taking a Pilltar unit with them to Phaelon. Recruitment quote "All aboard, Agent! Just point me at the target whenever you're ready." Team-up bonuses * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Red in the Ledger * Aviary * Yarr!: Teaming up with any other heroes who have been considered pirates or pirate-like. * Tin Men * Lambrelli Labs: Teaming up with Strawcenary, Strawforcer, Strawberry, Pilltar, or Ponicatar. * Sodality: Teaming up with anyone else who was ever a member of the Sodality of Gerosha. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Pillcenary article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Male Category: 135 CP Category: Tacticians